Geography
The Lands of Erasis The lands of Erasis are many and varied, with distinct geographical, political, and cultural identities. Damasia, the Continent of Kingdoms The twin mountain ranges of the Mithril Mountains to the north and the Nelfar’s Spine to the south are a constant reminder of the cataclysmic birth of the continent of Damasia, and the countless ruins of older civilizations are testament to the violent upheaval that has defined the Continent of Kingdoms for thousands of years. City-states, kingdoms, theocracies, empires, and lands where the dead rule over the living, all vie for power and influence. From the volcanic wastes of the southern coast to the frigid pine forests of the northwest, and the humid grasslands of the Austurian Peninsula to the arid, stony steppes of the east, Damasia is a continent of many lands, climates, cultures, and peoples. In places the barriers between the planes have weakened as a result of cataclysmic conflicts in the past, leaving the land scarred. The Continent of Kingdoms is a diverse land, filled with both dangers and wonders. It is a land defined by the conflicts of its past, as well as those conflicts that stir in the hearts of the mortals that dwell there. It is a land of change, of progress, and with both of those things, comes war. Countries of Damasia Duchies of the Vale : The lands formerly united under the crown of Watcher King Marius Corwin, now splintered in the wake of a destructive war that destroyed the royal family. Their union died with the House of Corwin, and they now stand divided against foes within and without. Will one of the many noble houses rise to take up the mantle left by the dead stags, or will the echoes that remain return to claim their birthright, even if they must do so from beyond death? Empire of Belthasia : Harsh and cruel, the Emperor Belthasar rules this country with an iron fist. His people worship him and his draconic patrons like gods, and march willingly to war in his, and their glorious empire's name. Diabolic forces and malcontents alike within the Empire would seek to subvert Belthasia's ascension to greatness. Unbeknownst to most, the threat to the Empire's stability is greater than any would be willing to admit. Shar'thalas, the Forsaken Lands : Bitter and cold, the Forsaken Lands were once ruled by the Twilight Elf Prince, now the land is divided in a brutal civil war between the Twilight Elves ruled by the shadowy Order of Twilight and the Dawn Elves led by a devoted paladin of the Radiant Phoenix. Only time will tell what will unite the Forsaken Lands, shadow or light. Mithrilgear Confederacy : Center of the Arcane Rennaisance, this land is where the gnomish people settled after they wrested control of the continent from the hands of the drow during the Age of Shadow. There their leader Mechgineer Mithrilgear built a union of gnomish families and slowly rediscovered the magical technology which had helped them win their war. Now this country finds itself in a golden age of magical learning and discovery, and this rennaissance is spreading. Mian : Also known as the Gateway to the West, Mian is a bustling metropolis at the farthest and most remote regions of Damasian civilization. The wall has stood for nearly 200 years, keeping the marauders of the plains and badlands of Ras'Serak out, and jade and gold flowing in. But all is not peaceful in the great city of Mian. For centuries, those blessed by the elements have ruled and protected Mian from those which would tear it down, but there are malcontents among the common folk, powerful enough perhaps to tear down the Great Wall itself. Castil : All that remains of the Old Castillan Empire, Castil is a kingdom seeking its destiny in uncertain times. Since the collapse of the empire, the capital of Castil struggles to maintain its hold even on the heart of mankind's birthplace. The throne sits empty even after one hundred years, and hope is fast fading that someone strong enough will rise to take up the seat and return all of humanity to its glorious height. Is there anyone strong enough of heart and steadfast enough of will to unite humanity in one golden empire once again, or is all of Damasia doomed to be fractured and fraught with chaos forever? City States of Ea : Gold is in great abundance within the United City States of Ea, though unity is not. Also known as the Land of a Hundred Kingdoms, the City States are as fractured as they are wealthy. Amidst the chaos and almost constantly shifting politics, a shadow rises from within the Gulf of Eamon, a shadow that would drown all of the city states in a tide a hundred feet deep. Kingdom of Torland : Land of the Torhadrim, the Horselords, Torland is a land that is wild and beautiful as a stallion. Ignoring the petty strife of the lands to the west, the horselords keep a wary eye beyond the northern mountains. A green horde gathers on the horizon, and it is only a matter of time before it seeks vengeance on the sons of the great Tor Goblinslayer who conquered the lands of Torland for the Castillan Empire hundreds of years ago. Meanwhile, unrest brews within the Kingdom of the Horselords. Rumors of the illegitimacy of the line of Kings are beginning to spread, and increased raids along the eastern coast by Iron Island Corsairs are sowing fear. Worse, there are whispers that these corsairs know the truth and they have come at last to retake Eorlin for its rightful sons and daughters. Lands of Damasia Ras'Serak The Grey Wastes The Broken Peaks Athel Kellar Thundering Highlands Goblin Wastes Frostridge The Iron Islands Naipan, the Land of the Kami The ancient land of Naipan was born of the union of the elements thousands of years ago, gifted by the Primordial Host at the dawn of time to the spirits of Erasis. It is a land with a long history, being home not only to the oldest human civilization, but also a host of spirits and small gods. From the forests and mountains of the Earth Kingdom in the east, to the volcanic peaks and geysers in the west; and from the island coasts and humid marshes of the south, to the wide open grasslands of the north, the spirits' influence can be felt. Once belonging to a divine bureaucracy, the spirits now exist in turmoil, and as their order has crumbled, so too has the union of the human nations of Naipan. The imbalance festers like a shadowy cancer, threatening to envelop men and spirit alike in darkness and death. Only balance will bring peace, and without the Jade Emperor to bring order to Naipan, there is little hope. The Land of the Kami is a land of history, tradition, and spirituality, but darkness gathers beyond the Great Wall, as well as in the darkest corners of the fears of men. It is a land that calls to one who would take up the empty palace, one who could unite the elements, the spirits, and the people of Naipan. Lands of Naipan The Four Nations: The Land of the Kami is divided into four kingdoms, each represented by one of the elements. Earth, Fire, Water, and Air; these nations were once united under the guiding rule of the Jade Emperor, and the balance was maintained. Since the Emperor's disappearance, there is no one to maintain this balance and the four nations are splintered from each other. Without this uniting figure, it is only a matter of time before conflict overtakes the Four Nations. Five Elements Mountain: The Spiritual center of Naipan, the Five Elements Mountain was once the home of the Jade Emperor and his Celestial Ministers. Its peak touches the heavens themselves and spirits walk freely between the mortal and spirit world. Once a glittering beacon of the balance between mortal and spirit, the Five Elements Mountain now sits silently, a vision of the glorious traditions of the past, now fading into only memory. The Hordelands: The grasslands and steppes north of the Earth Kingdom are known by all throughout the Four Nations as the Hordelands. Considered backward and barbaric by those of the Four Nations, the Hordelands are home to many tribal people who travel as nomads across the steppes. Though none of the learned of the Four Nations would agree, the nomads of the Hordelands - Taan as they call themselves - have an oral history that stretches even further back than the people of the Four Nations and may yet represent the first true link between spirit and mortal, even before the coming of the Jade Emperor. The Great Wall: Stretching from the western coasts of the Fire Nation, to the Five Elements Mountain, and north along the western border of the Earth Kingdom, the Great Wall separates the Four Nations from the Shadowlands. All the nations send soldiers to man the wall, to keep an ever watchful eye on the growing corruption beyond and to fight back the foul spirits who would seek to spread their dark influence throughout all of Naipan. The Shadowlands: The Shadowlands are a dark and mysterious place where few mortals brave to dwell. Long ago, these lands were part of the Fire Nation, but at some point in the very distant past, a corruption began to overtake the land, twisting both mortal and spirit into foul parody. This taint has grown steadily, despite the efforts of the people and spirits of Naipan, and has only grown faster with the disappearance of the Jade Emperor. The corruption now crawls up the Great Wall itself, and those men who man the wall know what none in the Four Nations dare to believe: it is only a matter of time. Xhaan, the Misty Continent Cloaked in storms and mist, Xhaan is both a mysterious and savage land rich with resources and wealth. A constant stream of explorers and colonists from Damasia arrive on the storm-wracked shores of the Misty Continent every day, hoping to discover gold or be the first to claim the land for their wealthy patrons in the old world. Very few are successful however, as the continent is full of dangers: savage natives lurk in the steamy jungles and across the blistering deserts. Despite the dangers, they continue to come to the Misty Continent in search of their dreams. Beneath the savagery and greed, Xhaan hides many secrets born of its violent past. There is very little on the continent that most would consider civilization, and countless ruins dot the wilderness, some choking amidst the deep forests and jungles, others drowning in seas of sand. Many great empires have risen and fallen across Xhaan, empires which would once have made the empires of men pale in comparison. Eldritch horrors, sealed away deep beneath the land lie in wait, twisting and groaning against their prisons, their maddening tendrils reaching out to touch the minds of mortals. The dangers of the Misty Continent are many, and few will live to claim its treasures, but those that survive this untamed land will find themselves wealthy and famous beyond imagining. Lands of Xhaan Hammerpick Peninsula Sea of Teeth The Storm Coast Bonedragger Territory The Minos Badlands The Desert of Saiqur The Wyldlands The Fae Isles Eladri Valenar Serenal Garad-Sul Celenar